


A Simple Gift

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No plot line, its cute okay, like serious fluff, really cute fluff, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico paused and looked back at Levi, donning a playful scowl. "Seriously, are you trying to poison me?""No!" Levi laughed, smacking Nico's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Just open it, will you? It can't kill you. Or hurt you, or maim you, or whatever."-Aka, Levi trying (and succeeding) to make Nico feel a little better





	A Simple Gift

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something random i decided to whip up. the brownie idea came from the fact my girlfriend and i always get brownies when we see each other. heh, cute. i miss her.

Nico was so ready to get home and just collapse onto the couch. His feet were throbbing and he felt so exhausted that he could barely keep his eye open, which definitely made walking up the stairs to the apartment a lot harder. Of course, the elevator had to be broken. It had been for the past two weeks and nobody had done anything yet.

Knowing that Levi would be waiting for him gave him the push he needed to, almost quite literally, drag himself up the stairs. Knowing that soon he'd be able to climb into bed with him and just complain about the day he had seemed like actual heaven to him.

He fumbled around with his keys, letting out a frustrated sigh at the fact his hands just didn't seem to want to work. Eventually, he managed to get the key he needed. Today had just been far too stressful for him to cope with. It seemed as if the world around him was speeding past him, leaving him in the dust as he desperately tried to catch up.

As he entered through the front door, he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, toeing his shoes off and kicking them to the side of the shoe rack. He knew Levi would probably nag him about it later but right now, he was far too tired to give a crap.

Nico could hear some faint chatter from the living room, where he guessed Levi was. He ventured in, scanning around the room as he tried to find Levi. Eventually, he spotted him, pacing back and forth as he chatted away on the phone. Nico didn't say anything, as he didn't want to disrupt Levi, so he made his way over to the couch and made himself comfy.

It was a couple of minutes and a few huffs later that Levi finally managed to hang up the phone, locking it and shoving it in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. Nico had been so caught up in his own mind that he didn't even realize the hoodie that Levi was wearing was actually his.

"That was my mom," Levi started, dragging himself over to join Nico on the couch. He slumped down next to his boyfriend, letting out a short sigh as he cuddled up into his side. Nico wrapped a firm arm around Levi, holding him close. "She wants to know when she's next going to see you. And she said she hopes you feel better."

Nico felt a little smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I'm free this weekend, if you are?" Levi nodded lightly, his fingers absent-mindedly tracing shapes on Nico's leg. "You can also tell her I'm doing fine. I'm doing better, at least."

"That's something. It isn't an overnight process." There was a sadness to Levi's words as he spoke, something which Nico couldn't quite put his finger on. He swallowed, turning his head to press a kiss into Levi's hair.

They shared a few moments of silence between them, neither of them quite knowing what to say. Both of them had so many things in which they wanted to say to each other, but neither of them could bring themselves to say it. It was still very much a touch-and-go process at the moment.

"I see you're wearing my hoodie," Nico let himself smile for once, a feeling of warmth running through him as he heard Levi chuckle. "That one is big on me, let alone you. It literally swamps you."

"I can't help that I like it, it keeps me warm."

"Hey, I could do that too!"

"Nico, you're always freezing. No offense," Levi jabbed, sitting up from Nico's side so he could look at him. Nico had a childish pout slapped across his face, acting as if the words Levi had told him had hurt.

Nico's pout faded into a small, fond grin as he looked Levi up and down. That really was his favorite thing to see him wear. "Have I ever told you that I think that color really suits you?"

Levi could feel his cheeks flush as he dipped his head, lower lip caught between his teeth as he tried to bite back the shy grin. Still, after all this time together, Nico's compliments never failed to make Levi blush. Quite honestly, he still had no idea how to react to them.

"It suits you better," Levi muttered, tugging the sleeves over his hands. That simple action never failed to make Nico's heart swell with joy; seeing Levi wearing his over-sized hoodie, in a color that complimented him perfectly, hair all unkempt, whilst he was wearing his glasses- it was basically Nico's class A drug. He couldn't ever get enough of it and damn, the withdrawal symptoms were powerful and dangerous.

Nico's smile faltered a little, something which Levi happened to pick up on. His brows furrowed together, a worried line etched between them as he reached out his hand, placing it over Nico's. Levi didn't even need to say anything for Nico to know exactly what he was thinking.

Nico moved his hand, flipping it over to he could lock his fingers with Levi's. He gave Levi's hand a reassuring squeeze, forcing a small smile. "I'm okay, I just had a stressful day. Lots of things happened and it just felt as if I was drowning for a little while."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Levi had learned his lesson- pushing Nico would get him nowhere. It would only cause him to distance himself even more. Nico would talk when and if he was ready. Levi was okay with that.

Nico sucked in a deep breath as he glimpsed down at their interlocked hands, his thumb ghosting over Levi's warm skin. "I don't think I need to. You've already made me feel so much better."

Levi shifted his position on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him as he lifted Nico's hand up to his mouth, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to the back of it. An understanding grin graced Levi's face as he nodded once, squeezing Nico's hand.

Levi went to say something, only to stop himself, suddenly realizing he had something that he wanted to show Nico. He rushed up off the couch, almost tripping over himself as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Nico completely confused as to what had just happened. All he could hear was some scuffling about, the sound of cupboards opening and closing as Levi ransacked the kitchen for whatever he was trying to find.

Nico let out an amused chuckle as Levi came jogging back from the kitchen just moments later, a cheeky grin slapped across his face as he made his way over to the back of the couch. With a happy sigh, he leaned over the back of the couch, a little brown paper bag in his hands.

For some reason, Nico felt as if he shouldn't take whatever it was that Levi was offering him. He narrowed his eyes a little as he glanced between Levi and the bag, silently debating whether this was some sort of trick or not. Eventually, Levi just let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, shoving it towards Nico once again. 

"Take it!" Levi was adamant that Nico take it. "I swear it's nothing bad, just trust me. You'll like it. Or, at least, I hope you will."

"Are you secretly trying to poison me? Is this so you can steal the rest of my hoodies?"

"Damn, you got me there. Guess I'll have to find another way, huh?" Levi played along with Nico, still holding out the small paper bag for him to take it. It took another few moments before Nico hesitantly took it from Levi's grip, a brow raised as he slowly unfolded it. Levi was still leaning over the back on the couch, arms crossed underneath him as he patiently waited for Nico to unwrap the paper bag.

Nico paused and looked back at Levi, donning a playful scowl. "Seriously, are you trying to poison me?"

"No!" Levi laughed, smacking Nico's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Just open it, will you? It can't kill you. Or hurt you, or maim you, or whatever."

Nico chuckled quietly as he finished unwrapping the paper bag from whatever it was that was held inside it. Levi watched on, a bright grin slapped across his face as he watched Nico process what he had got him. It wasn't much, but he thought it would be something to help cheer Nico up, just a little bit.

"And you say I'm the cheesy one," Nico commented, though he was smiling. "A brownie, with 'I love you' written in icing across the top? Levi Schmitt, you sure are one hell of a romantic."

"Hm, I do try," It was obvious Levi was very proud of the brownie, even if it was just something small. Still, seeing the reaction it elicited from Nico was more than enough. It had made him happy, even for a brief moment, which is exactly what Levi had wanted it to do.

"You're the greatest, thank you," Nico felt as if he could burst with how elated he was in that very moment. Even such a kind, simple gesture from Levi such as this was enough to change his entire mood.

Everything negative from the past few weeks just seemed to slip away from his memory as he placed the food onto the table beside the couch, pushing himself up so he could make his way over to Levi. Levi grinned as he watched Nico stand, standing himself up straight as he waited for him.

"I can't believe I got so lucky," Nico muttered, just loud enough for Levi to catch. It caused Levi's cheeks to flush red, the compliment catching him off guard. Nico stopped in front of Levi, reaching out to interlock his hands behind the small of Levi's back, tugging him in closely. "I truly am the luckiest man alive."

"Just shut up and kiss me already," A sly grin pulled at Levi's lips as he draped his arms over Nico's shoulders, ever so slightly leaning up on his toes. Nico just chuckled lowly as he dipped his head, catching Levi's lips in a chaste kiss.

It only lasted for a few brief moments before Nico pulled away, despite Levi's protesting whine. Nico rested his forehead against Levi's, voice barely a whisper, but just loud enough that Levi was able to pick up on it. "I love you."

Levi didn't need to say it back for Nico to know he felt the same way. Instead, he just leaned up, kissing Nico again, with all the love he could muster up. His fingers slipped into Nico's hair, tangling themselves as Nico hummed contently into the kiss, taking a minute step forward to kiss Levi better.

Nico knew he would give the world for Levi, if it meant he could keep him safe. The past few days had been hell without him but now that he was here, everything finally felt as if it had fallen into place.

**Author's Note:**

> i really kinda love this lol


End file.
